Mood Rings
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: [One shot] While Raven meditates, her cloak changes color with her mood. The titans become interested and begin to try and figure out what she's thinking of. Can one meditation session turn BB into a braver man? BBxRae


**Just a one shot i did, cause i was bored. It mostly takes place the day after Raven defeats Trigon, and then later in the story a week later. I got the idea after watching spellbound, obviously her cloak is not normal, so i made this, cause i felt like it.**

**And as my Special guest to say the disclaimer i would like you all to welcome... SLADE!!!**

**Slade: Why did i agree to doing this again?**

**Me: Because i write the fan fictions so i can make you do anything!**

**Slade: Nu-uh!**

**Me: OH YEA! I DON'T THINK IT'S WISE TO TEST ME SLADE!**

**Slade: And why is that?**

**Me: Because right now i'm making you wear a pink leotard.**

**Slade:...**

**Me:...**

**Slade: Adrianne does not own Teen Titans, can i get my cool looking armor back now?**

**Me: Fine **

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven loved meditating, not only because it helped her control her powers and relax, but it was the only time she could let emotions run freely, well ever since Trigon was destroyed. If she let her emotions run freely while Trigon was still a part of her, then he would have completely taken over her mind, and then she would probably end up attacking her friends. She continued:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She was going over everything that happened in her mind. It was just yesterday that she had defeated her father, so today she was feeling particularly happy. She was lost in her own world; she didn't even notice Beastboy walk into the kitchen. She just continued meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Hey Rae."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Raven? Oh you're meditating, sorry."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

'She must not be able to hear me.' Beastboy thought to himself, he was about to leave when something odd happened. Her cloak changed from blue to pink. Beastboy shot a confused glance in Raven's direction. She didn't even notice.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Her mind wandered off. She was thinking about her future, she actually had a future. After she became the portal she thought that she would no longer have a life on earth. But now, now she had a future, and it wasn't planned for her. She could continue living with her friends, she could express her emotions somewhat freely, and she no longer had a secret burdening her mind every moment of every day. She was happy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

'Did Raven's cloak just turn pink?' Beastboy asked himself. That's so weird, Raven didn't come off has someone who would even look at the color. He looked back over to her. Her cloak had changed from pink, back to her normal color. 'What's going on?'

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Her mantra brought back horrible memories. Azarath. She remembered the last time she went there. Her mother, her home was gone, because of him. She began to recall unwanted memories. Arella, she would never see her again. Without noticing it a tear fell from her closed eye. Not only did he kill my mother, but he used Slade, of all people, to try and kill my friends. If I hadn't been there, they would have died, and if they would have died, the world as we know it would be gone.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Beastboy was staring at Raven, he was hypnotized. He convinced himself that he was hypnotized by the changing colors of her robe, but seeing her float there, so calm and so peaceful just mesmerized him.

"Can't keep your eyes off her for a second, can you?" Cyborg said walking into the room.

"Dude, check this out!" Cyborg came toward the coach and just then, Raven's cloak changed from blue to red.

"Whoa!"

"I know, before her cloak changed pink, I want to see how many colors she'll change before she's done meditating.

"Hmm…."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

'Slade, the little… large pervert. Ripped my freaking clothes off me!' Raven was now raging she let her mind wonder a little more. 'Who knew I could be so mad at somebody besides Terra. Terra.' She began to recall memories of Terra. The traitor, even if she did sacrifice herself in the end, she was still an annoying brat. And the fact that she actually hurt Beastboy is just too much. Sometimes I just want to snap those chicken legs n half.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Robin and Starfire had also joined Cyborg and Beastboy on the couch observing Raven go through her several mood swings. Cyborg had a pen and paper in hand.

"Okay so far the colors have been pink, blue and red."

"I know pink is happy and red is rage."

"How do you know that Beastboy?" Robin asked cocking an eyebrow.

"After Cyborg's and mine trip into her mind, we met a few of her emotions with the same colors." Cyborg nodded in agreement. Raven's color changed again to a light blue.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Her mind wandered off to Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. She was thinking about her best friends. About all that they had done for her, about all they had risked for her about how much they cared for her. They were really great friends. Her emotion was joyful and for Raven joyful didn't associate with the color pink. (A/N: happy and joy are considered two different things in this story. Happy would be, yay the world is no longer ending but it can be there and away in just a few seconds. Joy is what she feels when she's with her friends, she's filled with it, and it's not just a happy emotion… does that make sense?). She loved her life in titans' tower and a small smile spread across her face without her acknowledgement.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"She is smiling, light blue must be joyful." Starfire said. Cyborg wrote down the color and emotion on the pad. They decided to keep track, so they could have their own personal "Raven Manuel" if you will. Little did they know that this was only possible during meditation time. Oh well, it was still fun and the boys had a few bets going.

"Bet you ten bucks purple will show up next." Cyborg said.

"Yea right, I think it'll be white." Robin asked. To their surprise purple was next. Robin grumbled and pulled ten bucks out of his pocket.

"How did you know?" Beastboy said suspiciously.

"Well I think purple is associated with light blue."

"Purple is love!" Starfire said being the first one to get it. Cyborg elbowed Beastboy in the arm and winked.

"No way dude. She probably thinking about Malchior or someone else, just not me" All the rest of the titans smirked.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Purple was indeed love, and she was, in fact, thinking about a certain green teenager. She remembered long ago when Malchior had broken her heart and she gave Beastboy that hug. He didn't return it, which made her heart break a little, but instead of looking disgusted after pulling away, he looked… surprised. Then there was yesterday, when he had finally returned the hug after all those years. But this time she did not. Just so she wouldn't blow her cover of the mysterious one. Sure she had hugged Robin, but in a big brother sort of way, he had helped her a lot. But with Beastboy, when he hugged her, she felt fire burning in the pit of her stomach, feeling that if she returned the hug, she would never let go.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Beastboy hadn't talked since Cyborg made that comment about Raven thinking about Beastboy. Maybe… just maybe there was a little ray of hope for him. If she were thinking about Malchior then her cloak probably turned dark blue straight after. And she probably wasn't thinking about Robin since it was soooooooo obvious that he was in love with Star, so her cloak would have probably changed dark blue again anyway. But Beastboy still doubted himself… but a little bit of courage was building up inside of him. Her cloak changed to white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

It was all over, she had a future, she had friends, and she had a home. Everything else was in the past. Raven never felt this good in her life. Everything around her seemed to be going perfectly… for the most part. A smile was again brought upon her lips.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The titans were staring at her in awe. She was smiling, and her cloak was white. Who knew what she was thinking about. Then her cloak changed back to blue and she flickered her eyes open. Needless to say they were all pretty embarrassed. They thought for sure she was going to hurt them for just staring at her, but instead totally caught them off guard. She smiled at them and headed for her room, noticing her cloak changing into a lighter blue then normal.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy paced outside Raven's door. He was afraid, not only of rejection, but for his life.

"Suck it up and be a man!" He scolded himself. HE knocked on the door, his heart pounding and his palms sweating.

"Yes?" Raven opened the door to see Beastboy standing in front of her.

"Raven, something has been bothering me all week, and I think I've put two and two together. But if I'm wrong I totally don't blame you if you throw me out of a window for doing this."

"Beastboy, what are you talk-" Raven was cut off by Beastboy's forceful grab and his lips pressed against her own. She was shocked at first, but needless to say she returned the kiss. She couldn't believe what was happening. After a while Beastboy broke the kiss in need of oxygen. He stared into her eyes for a while. Then ran off like an embarrassed school boy. Raven giggled and walked back into her room. She laid down on her bed with a smile on her face without noticing her cloak had turned a light purple.

* * *

**Yes, i know i suck at writing romances, oh well... deal with it. **


End file.
